


It Is What It Is

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Sexuality, talk with his mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak has a much needed talk with his mom about his sexuality and his boyfriend





	

Isak's mom had me texting him consistently asking him to come by for dinner at hers for a night and Isak has been finding excuses and reasons to avoid it. As of the past year, his relationship with his mom hasn't been as strong as it used to be. She has always been a bit weird and thinking everyone is out to get her but she is so into her faith and God that it drives Isak a bit mad. He was in denial about his sexuality for so long because of his mother's thoughts and preaching embedded deep within his subconscious. But he has come this far and has a boyfriend, is living on his own and is happy. But he isnt going to lie and say he didn't miss that close relationship with his mom.

 

So he told her he'll come by this Friday for dinner.  He was on the metro heading to her house, whilst texting Even.

Isak: _Save me_

Even: _How are you feeling about it all?_

Isak: I _dont know, just think it might be awkward, we'll see_

Even: _Hopefully it'll be okay, if you need a reason to break the silence, text me and I'll call so you have a reason to get away_

Isak laughed quietly to himself, " _Lol okay, I love you. I'll call you tonight and let you know how it goes_ " Even sent back a heart and Isak put his phone back in his pocket and rang the bell, indicating his stop.

Isak got off the bus, putting his hat back on and head towards the direction of his mom's house. Within about 7 minutes, he reached the steps and took a deep breath, knocking several times on the door.

Within seconds, Isak's mom was on the other side pulling her boy in for a deep hug, "Isak sweetie, I missed you so much. You're so big." Isak awkwardly pulled away and nodded at his mom, "It's been a while so..."

He took his shoes off at the door and hung his outerwear on the coat rack before closing the door behind him, walking into the kitchen. "What are we having for dinner?" Isak asked.

"Penne pasta with fresh bread. It used to be your favorite." She said as she checked on the noodles, twirling it a bit with a fork and heading to the dining room and told Isak to come join her.

He pulled out the chair and sat by his mom and ruffled his hair waiting for her to spark conversation. "So...you are dating a boy? Even?" She asked.

Isak bit his lower lip awkwardly and nodded, "Mhmm, he's really great." He answered. "Tell me about him." She replied.

"He's two years older, he's tall and blonde and he's kind of new to the school. He's talented, really good at drawing. We met at kosegroup and I dont know---he's just, he's good, he's sweet and cute." He smiled softly. 

"So when did you turn gay?" She asked, raising her brows as Isak squinted his eyes confused with a slight manic laugh, "Mom, it doesnt work like that. I was always gay, I just--I didnt know until I met a guy that I liked. And being gay wasn't exactly encouraged being around you so.."

She sighed and rubbed his shoulder softly, "Sweetie, how long do you think is going to last?" Isak took a deep breath, frustrated and stood up from the chair, "If this is what this night is going to be like, I'm gonna leave." His mom quickly grabbed his hand to prevent him from leaving, "Isak, Im sorry. I just dont understand."

"And you think I did?" Isak asked forcefully. "I didnt know what the fuck was going on when I was having these feelings for him. I was in denial about being gay for a while, if you are having trouble understanding it, imagine how I fucking felt." He said, his cheeks turning red from anger as he went in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She followed him into the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen counter, "Sweetie, I really love you. I just want you to know that I care for you and God has your best interest at heart."

"If he has my best interest at heart, then he made me gay so why cant you accept that?" He asked.

"It just doesnt make sense to me, sweetheart." He rolled his eyes and continued to drink his water. "Whatever you say, mom, is the food ready?" Isak's mom checked the pasta and nodded, turning off the fire. She set up their plates and placed the plates on the table. They sat in silence eating their dinner when his mom asked, "So Even, how do his parents feel about your relationship?"

He continued to stare down at his food, taking small bites, "Fine. They get him. We had dinner with them a couple of weeks ago and they accept it and they're so nice about it and to me."  She nodded as they continued to eat. Isak pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Even to avoid this deafening silence.

Isak: _I dont know how much longer I can do this, she doesnt get it_

Even: _You okay, baby? Whats wrong?_

Isak _: She just think its a phase and keeps thinking about herself in all of this._

Even: _Just stick it out, try to explain to her how you felt and how you feel when youre with me. Maybe that'll help. I love you_

Isak _: I love you too, I'll try I guess_

Even _: I'll reward you if you try ;)_ Isak blushed staring down at his phone at his mom's voice disrupted him from his Even bubble, "Are you texting  Even?"

Isak nodded and put his phone back in his pocket. "Mom, I just need you to know that just because you dont get it, doesn't mean that this isnt important...what I have with him. He's the man of my dreams and Im so happy and I need you to get that if you want to have a good relationship again. That feeling you used to have with dad, its the same thing I have with Even. We care for each other and we're in love and its good. And it sucks when Im with him to have you texting me bible passages about whatever." 

His mom nodded, "I guess it'll just take time then. I love you and I miss you. Maybe you can bring him over for dinner one day, okay?" Isak nodded, " I think you"ll like him." His mom laughed and took a bite of her spaghetti, "We'll see, Isak."

 


End file.
